Pokémon Fusion
Fusing Pokémon Any two Pokémon can be combined with each other to create a fusion. Fusions act as regular Pokémon and have their own movesets, stats and Pokédex entry. Pokémon can be fused together by using a fusing item on them. Using a fusion item on an already fused Pokémon will unfuse it, losing some experience in the process. Pokémon without your Trainer ID (such as those obtained in a trade) cannot be unfused. After fusing two Pokémon together, the chosen will try to learn the moves of the Pokémon it was fused with. You will also have a choice between two abilities. DNA Splicers Cost: $500 - Consumable item The basic fusing and unfusing item. It can be purchased in any Pokémart from the very beginning of the game. * The Pokemon's levels are averaged when fusing * A fusion loses 25% of its experience when unfused using DNA Splicers. Super Splicers Cost: $1000 - Consumable item An improved version of the DNA Splicers. It can be purchased in any Pokémart once you've obtained 4 badges. * The highest Pokemon's level is kept * You get to select which Pokémon's nature to keep. * A fusion loses 10% of its experience when unfused using Super Splicers Infinite Splicers Key item The ultimate version of DNA Splicers. It is obtained by beating the robot in the Cinnabar laboratory. * Functions exactly like DNA Splicers, but it isn't consumed on use. DNA Reversers Cost: $1200 - Consumable item An item that inverts an existing fusion. It can be purchased from Silph Co. after clearing that part of the story or from any PokéMart after obtaining 8 gym badges. * Using it on a Pokémon inverts the fusion. The body becomes the head and the head becomes the body. * Can be used on traded Pokémon Typing Generally, the fused Pokémon will have its head's primary type and its body's secondary type. If the body's Pokémon doesn't have a secondary type, its primary type will be used instead. Exception: The body will provide its primary type instead of the secondary if the head is already providing that element. A Grimer/Oddish for example is Poison/Grass. Oddish normally provides Poison as a body, but Grimer already provides Poison; so to avoid redundancy, Oddish instead provides its primary type, Grass. Some Pokémon have had their typings altered (mostly just to swap their primary and secondary typings). Some Pokémon have exceptions and will always pass the same type. Stats The base stats of a fused Pokémon are determined by the base stats of its head and body Pokémon. The formula is a weighted average with a bias towards the body Pokémon for physical stats (Atk, Def, Spd) and a bias towards the head Pokémon for special stats (HP, Sp.Atk, Sp.Def) The exact formula is as follows: :'''ATK, DEF, SPD''' :fusionStat = 2* (bodyStat / 3) + (headStat / 3) :'''HP, SP.DEF, SP.ATK''' :fusionStat = (bodyStat / 3) + 2*(headStat / 3) Abilities A fused Pokémon has access to its body's first ability or its head's second ability. You will get to choose between them upon fusing. Exceptions Pidgey, Ekans, Marill, and Chinchou's line's first and second abilities are switched, for balance or other reasons (Pidgey would otherwise give Keen Eye as a body and Tangled Feet as a head, for example). Hidden abilities Fusions have their body's second ability and head's first ability as their hidden abilities. It is possible to obtain them by catching the fused Pokémon in an Ability Ball or by using a Secret Capsule on them (both methods currently not working as of v.4.3.3.2). Example of Fused Pokémon